


Out of Order

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, OTPee, Omorashi, public pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long car ride of desperation, Dean and Cas turn off at the first place they can so that Cas can relieve herself. Upon entry and after dealing with a bitchy bartender, they are greeted by the door locked to the women's room with it being out of order. Not waiting for a moment, longer Cas runs into the men's room and is forced to find a way to use a urinal since the bathrooms had no toilets available - except the urinal isn't exactly suited for women and Cas has to find another bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Order

Based of **_[this](http://otpeeprompts.tumblr.com/post/92946218923/sorry-i-guess-this-one-is-kind-of-limited)_** prompt from otpeeprompts.tumblr.com which is a quality blog. 

* * *

 

“Finally!” Cas groaned, her hand up her skirt and sandwiched between her legs. 

 

“I knew I should’ve taken the other way.” Dean muttered as they slowed down to a stop again at a red light.

 

“Yeah I second that.” Cas hissed, biting her lip. 

 

“Haven’t peed on my carseat have you?” Dean asked.

 

“I think I would’ve mentioned my oncoming death, Dean.” Cas deadpanned. “But I swear to God, if you don’t find a place for me to use the bathroom, I will.” 

 

“I’m looking.” Dean said, turning to check the other side of the street. 

 

“Hold on…” Cas sighed, taking her phone off the charger and opening a virtual map. “Just go straight for a quarter of a mile and there’s a bar right there on left. So you’re in the right lane.”

 

“No, I’m in the left lane.” Dean stated.

 

“No. I mean you’re in the right lane as in the correct lane.” Cas snorted. “Assbutt.” 

 

“Oh.” Dean muttered, going a little faster than she should have down the road. “Oops.” 

 

Cas let out a light chuckle as Dean slowed down and put the turn signal on. As soon as the other lane was clear, she pulled into the parking lot of the bar and turned the car off. “Okay. Out.” 

 

Dean opened his door and waited for Cas to get out. Cas swung her legs out of the car and stood, but immediately started falling over. 

 

“You okay there?” Dean laughed.

 

Cas nodded. “My ass is numb from sitting so long.” 

 

Dean smiled and walked Cas into the bar. Upon entry, they saw gruff bikers playing pool and Cas choked a little at the heavy smell of cigar smoke in the air. 

 

Dean walked up to the bar, Cas still waiting by the door. 

 

“My friend over there needs to use the bathroom. Can you point me to it?” He asked. 

 

“Paying customers only I’m afraid.” The woman behind the counter said. 

 

“We’ll get something I promise. We’ve been on a really long car ride and we got stuck in a large traffic jam and she really needs to pee. I promise we’ll get something.” 

 

“Something first. Then she can pee.” The lady stated.

 

Dean nodded Cas to come over and she did, standing next to Dean. 

 

“What do you want to drink?” Dean asked.

 

“Drink? Nothing!” Cas scoffed. 

 

“We’ll take two diet cokes.” Dean said.

 

“I don’t want anything to drink.” Cas growled. “I need to piss!” 

 

“Paying customers only.” Dean sighed.

 

“Fuck.” Cas grumbled. As soon as the glass was in front of her, she brought it to her lips and threw it down. Then she grabbed Dean’s and drank it too. “Now where are the bathrooms?” 

 

“To the left of that pool table over there, in the corner.” The bartender smiled.

 

Cas basically ran towards the bathrooms, but nearly crashed into the door when she tried it and it was locked. 

 

“Out of order.” She laughed, staring at the sign on the door. 

 

“Oh.” Dean breathed as he saw Cas standing there in front of the door. 

 

“I’ll take the men’s then.” Cas said flatly pushing open the door and entering, finding to her relief that no one was in there. 

 

“Cas-“ Dean began, but decided it would be no use to tell her anything but go ahead. Dean entered, and stood by the door, ensuring no one else came in. 

 

“Why the fuck aren't there toilets in here? Do men not shit?!” Cas exclaimed, infuriated that all that was in there were sinks and a line of urinals and their dividers. “Are you this seeing fuckery?!”

 

Dean nodded. “Use a urinal.” 

 

“I don’t have a dick if you haven’t noticed.” Cas rolled her eyes. 

 

“I remember quite clearly. Just stand over it…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

“Stand over it?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Yes. Stand.” Dean repeated. 

 

“I can’t. These dividers don’t let me get in that far.” Cas argued. 

 

“Can’t you uh…get your hands down there and…aim? I’ve seen it on porn.” Dean muttered. 

 

“On porn have you seen someone hit a target? No. You can’t aim. And with girls Dean, it’s more of a shower than a stream. You really know nothing about women. It’s disgusting.” 

 

“Sorry…” Dean muttered. “If you have to go that bad, you’ll figure something out.”

 

“Damn straight I will.” Cas stated, stepping back from the urinal and reaching her hand down her skirt and adjusting her underwear. 

 

Dean watched her in slight confusion as she spread her legs a little more outwards. That confusion quickly turned to shock as a hard stream all of a sudden fell out of her and splashed against the floor, quickly creating a yellow puddle beneath her. Dean stood frozen in horror as he watched his girlfriend relieve herself on the floor. 

 

Cas sighed as she carefully stepped over the puddle, conscious to not get her shoes wet and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser. She wiped herself with it before dropping it in the trashcan next to the sink. Quickly, she washed her hands and then turned back to Dean, smiling. 

 

Dean just exhaled a choked scoff. She grinned as she stood next to him and opened the door. 

 

“You not gonna…clean that up?” Dean asked.

 

“No that’d be disgusting. It’s their fault for not having a toilet in here. I’m sure men have had the same idea and shit on the floor lots.” She replied. 

 

“Well okay then.” Dean laughed awkwardly. 

 

“Oh also.” Cas added, placing the palm of her hand over Dean’s erection through his jeans. “You’re really a pervert aren’t you? If that turns you on that quickly, I know what we’re doing next time we have sex.” 

 

“Please no.” Dean sighed as Cas pulled him out of the bathroom. 

 

Cas just purred at him before smiling at the bartender and exiting the bar. 

 


End file.
